


Почему Lord Of The Lost настоящие романтики

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Форма: фандомная статьяЖанр: эссеПредупреждения: личное мнение автораКраткое содержание: Альбом "Thornstar", как пример романтического произведенияПримечание: все тексты и переводы взяты из сообщества в контакте LORD OF THE LOST info
Kudos: 1





	Почему Lord Of The Lost настоящие романтики

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: фандомная статья  
> Жанр: эссе  
> Предупреждения: личное мнение автора  
> Краткое содержание: Альбом "Thornstar", как пример романтического произведения  
> Примечание: все тексты и переводы взяты из сообщества в контакте LORD OF THE LOST info

Эпоха романтизма характеризовалась поворотом к внутреннему миру личности. Сильные, чистые, чувства, буквально их квинтэссенция - то, что принесли романтики в мировую культуру. В музыке это проявлялось в создании максимально личных, интимных произведений. Появлялись и закреплялись темы мечтаний, душевных порывов, страданий, влюбленности, восхитительные картины природы и дневниковые записи. Еще одним открытием романтиков стал фантастический вымысел. Авторы уходили в вымышленные миры, чтобы возвысить и кристаллизовать эмоциональную выразительность своих работ.

Конечно, в современном мире, этот поворот уже не актуален, но, тем не менее, все еще остаются романтики, реалисты и проч., в классическом понимании. И Lord Of The Lost безусловно полностью соответствуют начальным идеям романтизма.

В качестве примера, мы рассмотрим последний альбом «Thornstar». К этому альбому была написана своя мифология, которая, кроме прочего, описывает важность и ценность индивидуальности, но мы сосредоточимся непосредственно на музыке и текстах.

Открывающая композиция “On This Rock I Will Build My Church" постанавливает в ультимативной форме свое видение, которое запускает историю, разворачивающуюся в остальных треках альбома. Финальная композиция “Ruins”, одновременно, завершает эту историю и говорит о том, что ничего не закончено. Между ними разворачивается целый ворох идей, каждая из которых более чем соответствует духу романтизма.

Начать стоит с личных историй “Lorеley” и “Nаxxar”, оба героя стремятся добраться до условного рая, ни один из них не сможет этого сделать и каждый по-своему переживает свою боль.

Лорелай соприкасается с Эдемом почти напрямую, вознося чужие души к дверям, но у нее никогда не будет ключа, потому что она никогда не сможет умереть. Ее вечная жизнь — это проклятье, потому что каждый момент этой жизни она знает, что обречена. Роль Наксара ровно противоположна роли Лорелай, относя души в условный ад он тоже не сможет туда попасть. Как не сможет попасть и в рай. Они оба бесконечно «между». Их маргинальность закреплена самим порядком мира. И как же проникновенно это звучит! И в текстах, и в музыке. Позволю себе принести пару цитат

With arms to the sky and dreams in the dirt   
Being stronger than death does not heal the hurt   
Cry Lorely, cry for Eden

С воздетыми к небу руками и мечтами в грязи,   
Быть сильнее смерти — не значит избавлять от боли.   
Плачь, Лорелай, оплакивай Рай. 

***

So close to heaven and so damn far from god   
Lost to the shadows, just ashes in the dust 

Так близок к небу, но так чертовски далёк от бога.   
Потерян среди теней — лишь прах в пыли. 

Кроме глубоких личных переживаний, есть так же классическая, романтическая история любви Хэйтора к Моргане. Лирический герой полон противоречий, но целиком отдается своим чувствам.

My compass is the heart   
And sheer brutality 

Мой компас — это сердце   
И абсолютная жестокость. 

Кажется, будто любовь это единственное, что осталось в его жизни. Цель, смысл, мечта, точка приложения усилий. Все, что вмещается в человека сосредоточено на Другом и в финале, все чаяния воплощаются в разрушительный акт единения. Что само по себе крайне противоречиво, прекрасно и романтично.

Darling, your eyes were full of darkness   
Now someone else holds what was mine 

Любимая, в твоих глазах было столько тьмы,   
Но теперь моё сокровище в чужих руках. 

<…>

In the night of the Apocalypse   
We reunite the core 

В ночь Апокалипсиса   
Мы сольёмся воедино. 

Полнее эта история раскрыта в композиции “Cut Mе Out”. По мнению автора, эта композиция глубже отражает метания Хэйтора. Он бесконечно предан и открыт, отдал всё, что у него было и сломлен. Он боится, что не сможет противостоять надвигающейся буре и всё, что его держит это любовь. Взаимная, нужно заметить, любовь. Любовь, которая дает Хэйтору надежду на воссоединение с Морганой, несмотря на то, что между ними сейчас развернулась пропасть, в будущем, они снова будут вместе.

Но мотивы любовных отношений — это ещё не все. Романтиков, как и всех остальных людей во все времена, волновала разница между темным и светлым в человеке. “In Darkness, In Light” даёт своеобразный ответ на этот вопрос. И снова говорит о глубоко личных переживаниях отдельно взятого человека: о его взлётах и падениях, о внутреннем конфликте, не имеющем внешнего проявления. Человек сам себе враг и сам загоняет себя в толщу вод, из-под которых не может выбраться. Только он сам может быть настолько силен и настолько слаб, чтобы позволить этому случится. Всё в человеке.

Если мы возьмём ещё более общий план, то на нем можно увидеть “In Our Hands”, которая рассказывает нам о конфликте нескольких личностей. По мнению автора, это композиция посвящена ошибке общества, упорно пытающегося навязать коллективное индивидуальному. Герои будто говорят от лица нескольких, разделяя личную ответственность на всех, как в толпе.

На самом глобальном, буквально, уровне вселенной, альбом основывается на мифологии, центральная пара которой находится в отношениях любви-ненависти. А что может быть глубже и более личным, чем такие сильные чувства? Что снова возвращает нас к личности, даже с уровня богов.

Во всех и абстрактных, и конкретных композициях мы можем услышать гимн романтизму, как художественному направлению. Это прекрасно и, всё ещё, чрезвычайно романтично во всех смыслах этого слова.


End file.
